TE AMO, SIEMPRE LO HICE
by Aquaticprincess
Summary: Ash regresa de Kalos y se reencuentra con Misty, tiene algo muy importante que decirle.


**TE AMO, SIEMPRE LO HICE**

 **Este fic está hecho por la semana pokeshipping, celebrando el Pokeshipping Day, pertenece al Día 1: Confesión**

 **Sumary: Ash regresa de Kalos y se reencuentra con Misty, tiene algo muy importante que decirle.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.**

—¡Misty! Qué bueno que te encontré, te he buscado por todas partes, tus hermanas me dijeron que habías salido muy temprano y no regresabas estaban muy preocupadas, así que les dije que te buscaría porque tenía que hablar de algo contigo —Decía Ash mientras se agachaba y colocaba ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, traía la respiración muy agitada, parecía que había corrido por mucho tiempo.

—¿Ash? —Solo logró pronunciar una asombrada Misty mientras se ponía de pie para poder observar mejor al joven que había llegado a ese lugar, un lugar muy especial, donde se habían conocido por primera vez, ella había salido del gimnasio sin decirle nada a su hermanas, quería estar sola, quería pensar, le había llegado la nostalgia, recordando al chico al cual había conocido hace años atrás, de quien ella se había enamorado completamente, pero sentía mucho pesar al no saber qué era lo que realmente el sentía por ella.

— ¡Ash! ¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó mientras que por sus ojos se asomaban las primeras lágrimas y recorrían sus mejillas, sentía que el cuerpo flojo, las piernas le temblaban.

—¿Pues qué crees Mist? Vine a buscarte, sabía que estarías aquí, me urgía mucho verte —Sin decir más se acercó y la abrazo —Te extrañé tanto Misty, quería verte ya no veía la hora de regresar a Kanto, a Paleta mi pueblo querido, quería reencontrarme con todos mis seres queridos —¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tanto me extrañaste a tal punto de llorar?—Mientras decía esto continuaba abrazando a la pelirroja, la cual seguía temblando entre sus brazos —¿Misty? respóndeme ya deja de llorar háblame por favor —el pelinegro le tomó el rostro y lo levantó para que ella lo mirara y con el dedo pulgar le limpió las lágrimas que caían sin control, pudo observar nuevamente esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda los cuales había visto en mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? Pensé que continuarías viajando y que no nos volveríamos a ver en un tiempo más —Comentó ella aún abrazándolo.

—Verás Mist, quería que fuera una sorpresa, solo le avisé a mamá pero le dije que no le dijera a nadie —Indicó el moreno mostrándole una tierna sonrisa, esto logró poner nerviosa a la pelirroja y que de sus mejillas brotara un color similar al carmín.

—Eeeste…¿cómo supiste donde encontrarme? —preguntó mientras se separaba del muchacho ya más calmada y se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas que habían quedado en su rostro.

—Pues intuición mía Mist, solo sentí que tenía que venir a este lugar, es algo que se siente y ya —mencionó Ash colocando su mano derecha sobre su nuca y batió su cabello, manifestando una sonrisa nerviosa —Misty entrecerró un poco los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Seguro? Entonces ¿Por qué no te creo? —expresó la pelirroja mientras continuaba observándolo fijamente.

—Está bien, te llevo buscando muchas horas, te busque por todas partes, luego recordé que Daisy me había dicho que había revisado tu cuarto y que te habías llevado contigo tu caña de pescar y tus señuelos, así que supuse que estabas aquí.

—¡Pobre Ash! debes estar muy cansado ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste caminando?

—¿Caminando? Está muy equivocada señorita Waterflower, no caminé corrí y si estaba muy cansado pero cuando te vi, allí en la orilla sentada esperando pescar algo de pronto sentí un alivio y se me fue un poco el cansancio.

—Lo siento Ash, que hayas corrido con tanta prisa lo que querías hablar conmigo debe ser muy urgente ¿se puede saber que era lo que me tenías que decir? Y a propósito ¿dónde está pikachu?

—Lo deje descansando en mi casa, estaba muy agotado el pobre, le encargué a mi mamá que lo cuidara, pero ese no es el asunto ahora, después lo podrás ver, lo que me trajo a ti con mucha urgencia es algo que debí de haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero en ese entonces no sabía muy bien que era ese sentimiento, pero ahora ya lo comprendí y no podía esperar más para decírtelo —Misty solo lo miraba expectante a lo que Ash pudiera decirle pero lo que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido era lo que iba oír en ese instante.

—Misty después de viajar en todo este tiempo aunque adquirí más experiencia conocí nuevos amigos y estuve a punto de ganar la liga Kalos me di cuenta de que me sentía incompleto, algo me faltaba en la vida en mi vida y ese algo era el cariño de los míos, me hacía falta tener la presencia de mis viejos amigos, extrañaba a mi mamá y sobre todo extrañaba a alguien muy especial para mí y ese alguien especial eres tu Misty, ahora que por fin te volví a ver te lo puedo decir con todo mi corazón "Te amo Mist" te amo y espero que tu sientas lo mismo por mí —Al finalizar pudo observar como el rostro de Misty se enrojecida y las lágrimas asomaban nuevamente por sus hermosos ojos.

—No, no otra vez —el pelinegro corrió hacia la pelirroja y la abrazó nuevamente —¡Vaya que te has vuelto muy sensible Waterflowee! —la muchacha se separó un poco y le diò un golpe en el brazo —¡Es todo por tu culpa Ketchum! —el pelinegro solo alcanzó a sobarse.

—¡Auch! Sensible y todo pero aún no has perdido esa manía de golpear cuando te enojas y ahora te has vuelto más fuerte, casi me arrancas el brazo por el golpe.

—Ya ves yo también me he fortalecido todo este tiempo.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Pues solo quería que lo supieras.

—Bien bien ya me enteré, ya lo entendí, pero aun no me has dicho tu respuesta a mi confesión ¿Qué tiene para decirme señorita líder gimnasio?

—¿Eh? ¿m…mi respuesta? Esteee….pues yo….—Misty se acercó al pelinegro y le susurró al oído — "Yo también te amo Ash! —y sin decir más echó a correr en dirección por la cual el chico había aparecido —Esas palabras habían hecho sentir un escalofrió que recorrió toda la columna y lo habían dejado atónito por un momento, después cayó en cuenta de que ella había echado a correr entonces corrió a alcanzarla.

—MISTYYYY ESPERAAA ¿POR QUE CORRES NO SE SUPONE QUE CUANDO DOS PERSONAS SE CONFIESAN SU MUTUO AMOR DEBEN BESARASE? ¿DONDE ESTA MI BESO? —El pelinegro corría tras ella pero no podía alcanzarla ya que había gastado la mayoría de sus fuerzas buscándola — al escuchar dichas palabras la pelirroja se detuvo a una distancia considerable para voltear a verlo y darle una respuesta.

—SI LO SE ASH, PERO TE LO DARE SI ME ALCANZAS —Reía toda divertida, mientras el muchacho hacia mucho esfuerzo por alcanzarla —ERES UNA MALVADA, ESPERAMEEE.

—NO, NO LO HARE, ATRAPAME SI PUEDES, ERES TAN LENTO KETCHUM —Volvió a correr mientras se detenía por momentos solo para poder burlarse del pelinegro a lo lejos.

 **Espero que lo disfruten, nos vemos en el siguiente tema del Pokeshipping Week.**

FIN


End file.
